Paeoniflorum
by crystalblack7793
Summary: Crossover Naruto mati dalam peperangan setelah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara Mereka berdua menerima keputusan kami-sama untuk memulai kehidupan baru dan menebus dosa mereka di dimensi baru. dimensi yang dimana dihuni makhluk bukan manusia mereka menyebut diri kaum bangsawan Denga pelindung yang melambangkan kekuatan yang disebut sang NOBLESSE Apakah itu? Cover by RelRifda on wattpad
1. Prolog

**Desclaimer :** **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto** **NOBLESSE by Son Jeho Lee Kwangsu**

Perang...

Darah...

Keringat...

Air mata...

Kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga

Apakah itu pantas disebut kedamaian dunia?

Disaat orang-orang menyerukan kedamaian

Disitulah mereka menginginkan peperangan...

Kegelapan membelenggu... mencekik setiap insan memohon setitik cahaya yang bahkan tak ragu-ragu mereka dengungkan dibalik kesombongan mereka.

Saat mereka benar-benar diambang kehancuran...

Mereka merangkak-rangkak dibawah sang pengampunan tuhan

Sang iblis yang menunggu setia menggoda dari bisikan penuh janji akan nikmatnya berkubang dalam dosa.

Menyeret setiap manusia pendosa yang terjerumus dalam lembah tanpa dasar

"Kau tau? Arti dari Papaver Paeoniflorum terutama yang berwarna merah darah?"

"Tidak"

"Artinya adalah 'tidur panjang' sepertimu..."

Baru Prolog sayang :')

T.B.C ~(*)


	2. War Buddies huh?

**Desclaimer :** **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto** **NOBLESSE by Son Jeho Lee Kwangsu**

 **DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Apakah kematian itu rasanya sakit?

Jika tidak, mungkin saja aku akan memilih untuk mati

Jika ya, ah lebih aku tidur panjang saja

Jika kau takut mati, jangan hidup

Tapi jika kau takut hidup, mati saja sekalian

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"Madara adalah Jinchuriki, meski hanya sementara. Binatang berekor telah dikosongkan, dia tidak akan bertahan lama."

Naruto hanya menatap sendu Madara sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah pendahulu mereka yang mencoba berbicara secara pribadi, Sasuke sudah menahan tangannya untuk tidak mencabik-cabik tubuh Madara yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Tidak Sasuke, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Madara"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak yakin, dia yang mati-matian berusaha mengalahkan Madara sekarang dia juga yang membelanya.

"Kau tidak lihat apa yang selama ini dilakukan Madara? Dialah dalang dibalik kekacauan di dunia Shinobi, jika bukan karena nya juga Clan Uchiha dan kakakku tidak akan mati!!" Sasuke berteriak marah, air mata berusaha ditahannya untuk tidak meluncur halus di pipi nya yang putih pucat.

Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk melupakan bagaimana orang tuanya meregang nyawa di depan matanya, membawa kesepian mencekam yang dirasakannya selama bertahun-tahun, penyesalan saat tangannya juga yang telah membuat Itachi mati.

Naruto terdiam tidak tau apa yang harus dia katakan atau bagaimana ia harus memikirkannya, Sasuke benar walau tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Madara hanya sebagai pihak yang dikambinghitamkan di sini, Zetsu dan Kaguya lah awal dari kekacauan di dunia Shinobi.

Jika saja, tidak ada yang namanya pohon Shinju, mungkin tidak akan ada cakhra dan tidak ada pula yang namanya Shinobi.

Manusia akan sama satu dengan yang lainnya dan tidak akan dibedakan berdasarkan besarnya kekuatan mereka.

Naruto menunduk kebawah, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'jangan sekarang'

"Itu kesalahannya sendiri karena mencoba hal-hal yang seperti itu" dengus Sasuke. Naruto tampak tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sasuke ataupun Rikudou Sennin, ia seperti meringis kesakitan.

perang sudah berakhir, kemenangan ada di pihak aliansi Shinobi, bukankah mereka harus merayakan nya?

"Naruto, Sasuke. Itu adalah akhir dari pendahulu kalian, perhatikan baik-baik" Rikudou Sennin memberikan petuah kepada generasi penerus kedua putranya tersebut.

Sementara itu...

Hashirama tampak berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Madara menjemput ajalnya untuk kesekian kalinya, berakhirnya perang ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin diungkapkan setelah sekian lama bahkan beberapa generasi yang terus bermunculan seperti anak muda yang ia ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang cukup bodoh seperti dirinya namun memiliki keteguhan hati yang lebih besar dari siapapun di dunia ini.

Madara hanya dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya, matanya sudah buta dan tubuhnya lumpuh karena syaraf yang hancur akibat keluarnya kesembilan bijuu dari dalam tubuhnya. Impian nya juga sudah hancur, impian dimana semua orang hidup dalam mimpi dimana mereka tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan dan perang, apakah ia bisa menghadapi Izuna di akhirat nanti? Dengan dirinya yang berlumuran dosa, bahkan ia pun tidak yakin bisa menatap mata Izuna.

"Apa itu kau, Hashirama?" Madara berusaha berbicara banyak, ia hanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa orang yang mendekati dirinya adalah Hashirama, sahabat nya.

"Aku kira bukan kau, atau aku bisa menyimpan apa yang kita inginkan" Madara berbicara dengan nada lirih, terlalu banyak kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada dunia Shinobi, jika saja ia diberikan kehidupan sekali lagi oleh kami-sama, ia ingin sekali menebus kesalahannya, tapi semua sudah terlambat, tidak akan ada yang mau menerima dirinya sekalipun ia diberikan satu kehidupan lagi. Hashirama hanya terdiam, menunggu Madara menyelesaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Tidak pernah semudah itu"

Hashirama hanya tersenyum sendu ke arah Madara, seperti layaknya teman lama. "Tugas kita adalah melakukan semua yang kita bisa, selagi kita masih hidup" Hashirama menjeda kalimatnya "Dan kemudian, mewariskan sisanya untuk generasi mendatang"

Madara hanya tersenyum canggung dalam hatinya, Hashirama masih saja naif seperti dulu, "sangat naive... Seperti biasanya..." Madara sedikit terkekeh dalam ucapannya, "kau... Selalu... Optimis" ucapannya mulai terputus-putus

"Tapi, mungkin... Itu adalah jalan yang benar..."

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh, Naruto masih berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya dan fokus pada percakapan dua legenda dunia Shinobi itu, Minato menyadari suatu hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi pada Naruto, "Naruto, kau tak apa-apa nak?"

"Tentu, tou-chan aku hanya sedikit lelah karena pertarungan yang tidak ada habisnya dengan Kaguya" ucapnya berbohong, ia belum menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya.

"Mimpiku... Hancur, tapi mimpimu... Masih hidup"

Hashirama kembali tersenyum, Madara sahabatnya kembali seperti saat mereka berdua masih bersahabat, ntah kenapa jika saja pertemuan mereka ini tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini, mereka pasti... Akan saling mengejek dan menghina lalu tertawa setelahnya.

"Kita berdua terlalu tergesa-gesa. Kita tidak perlu memenuhi impian kita sendiri. Lebih penting menumbuhkan mereka yang akan datang setelah kita. Kepada siapa kita bisa mempercayakan mimpi kita." Ucapnya.

Madara terdiam cukup lama, Hashirama benar, mereka mempunyai generasi muda yang mewarisi tekad api yang di dengungkan oleh Hashirama yang awalnya ia anggap bodoh, tapi mereka yang bodoh lah yang sebenarnya memiliki hati yang bersih dan tanpa pantang menyerah.

"Yang berarti... Aku akan gagal juga" Madara kembali terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturannya sendiri.

"Karena aku selalu membenci seseorang... berdiri di belakangku..."

Hashirama menatap Madara dengan senyuman kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ketika kita masih kecil ... kau pernah bilang kita adalah Shinobi dan kita tidak tahu kapan kita akan mati. Dan bahwa tidak ada pihak yang harus mati, kita berdua akan mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam diri kita, dan menuangkan minuman untuk bersulang seperti saudara" Hashirama tersenyum simpul terlihat mengulang apa yang dulu pernah mereka impikan, masa-masa awal dimana ideologi kedamaian masih sebatas pikiran polos dua pemuda yang hidup dilingkungan yang sering berperang.

"Tapi kita berdua sudah mati ... Saat ini, kita bisa minum bersama, sebagai teman perang" Andai saja itulah yang terjadi sejak dulu, Madara ingin sekali mengulang kembali masa-masa yang hilang demi menuruti nafsunya akan kedamaian instan yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Jika saja aku... Diberikan hidup sekali lagi... Kurasa... Aku akan mengikuti jalan mu yang naif itu, Hashirama... " Madara hanya menatap ke atas dengan pandangan kosong, ia hanya mampu melihat kegelapan didalam matanya, cahayanya sudah meredup dan hilang secara total.

"Teman perang... Huh? Yah... Kurasa... Itu... Tidak apa-apa... Oleh..." Madara tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kami-sama sudah mengambil nyawanya dengan keadaan penyesalan yang begitu besar dalam diri Madara, matanya sudah menutup sempurna.

Hashirama hanya terdiam, ekspresi nya tak mampu ditebak, setelah ini ia akan bisa duduk berdua dengan Madara, saling berlomba melempar batu ke tepi sungai seperti yang sering mereka berdua lakukan dimasa kanak-kanak dulu lalu... duduk sambil bersulang dan mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing...

Tanpa ia tahu...

Kami-sama... Memiliki rencana lain...

Sementara itu...

"Naruto, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto terhenyak setelah berjuang melawan rasa sakit yang terus menghujaninya begitu mendengar Rikudou Sennin.

Ia tampak terdiam cukup lama, lama ia berpikir untuk kedamaian yang baru saja mereka ciptakan untuk tetap bertahan kedepannya.

Angin malam disekitar mereka berhembus dingin, hari sudah berganti, waktu menunjukkan dini hari...

"Aku... Akan menyegel kekuatan gelap Juubi didalam diriku sendiri"

Tim 7, Rikudou Sennin, dan para hokage Edo tensei serta arwah kage terdahulu yang sengaja dipanggil terkejut bukan main, tidakkah sekali saja Naruto... Memikirkan diri nya sendiri?

"Naruto! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?!!" Minato berteriak keras kepada Naruto, ia tidak akan membiarkan anak kandung satu-satunya yang ia perjuangkan bersama Kushina hidup lebih menderita karena kekejaman dunia Shinobi.

"Naru Dobe, kau memang benar-benar dobe seperti panggilanmu, apa kau tidak memikirkan orang-orang yang menantikan pahlawan perang mereka? Tidak kah kau memikirkan orang-orang yang menunggumu?" Sasuke tidak pernah bicara panjang lebar seperti ini, tapi Naruto harus diberitahu agar otak bebalnya bisa dimengerti.

"Sasuke, tidak ada pahlawan sejati yang mau dipanggil sebagai pahlawan. Aku melakukannya untuk orang-orang yang berharga bagiku"

"Tanpa kau, mereka akan tetap berada di dalam kesedihan Naruto, bagaimana dengan mimpimu sebagai Hokage nanti?" Kakashi berusaha tetap mengendalikan emosi nya sekarang "Kakashi-sensei, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, kau belum pulih sepenuhnya" Sakura khawatir pada keadaan tim 7 yang sekarang lebih ke Naruto, bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan nya pada Hinata nanti?

Minato masih menatap tidak percaya pada putranya

Tidak akan...

Cukup dia saja yang gagal melindungi keluarga nya...

Ia tidak ingin gagal juga menjadi seorang ayah yang ada untuk anaknya...

Dia sudah cukup menderita untuk tidak bersama Naruto 17 tahun lamanya...

Cukup ia dan Kushina yang akan menanggung nya...

Kumohon...

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tuberculosis

Baru pertama kali ini sejak bikin 5 book, aku berusaha buat diksi yang cantik, kalau masih ada janggal atau kurang tolong beritahu dan tolong pakai bahasa yang sopan kecuali jika... Kalian dalam mode bercanda tapi masih dalam batas wajar...

 ** _"Seorang bijak pernah berkata, kitalah yang menciptakan iblis dalam diri kita sendiri" -Tony Stark-_**


	3. Lost of human feel

**Desclaimer by:**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Son Jeho Lee Kwangsu**

"Plakkk... " Naruto terkejut lalu memegangi pipinya yang memerah, ia tidak menyangka untuk pertama kalinya

Ayahnya menamparnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini Naruto?! Kau ingin mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

Para kage hanya terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan ayah dan anak di depan mereka, mereka ingin melerainya tapi mereka tau, itu adalah urusan pribadi tapi juga menyangkut keselamatan dunia Shinobi.

"Tou-chan mengertilah, tidak ada yang bisa menahan kekuatan Juubi selain Jinchuriki yang sudah berpengalaman, apalagi Juubi juga tidak bisa sembarang disegel ke orang lain, dan tidak ada yang akan mau menjadi penjara bagi makhluk purba itu"

Semua orang yang berada di sana bungkam, hening sejenak merambat ke setiap orang yang berada di sana. Hashirama berjalan mendekati Naruto yang menunduk mengepalkan tangannya lalu ia memegang pundak pemuda itu dan meremasnya pelan

"Nak, aku tau sifat melindungi mu itu benar-benar mendarah daging, kau adalah reinkarnasi ku jadi aku mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran mu, tidak semua hal harus kau tanggung sendirian" Naruto baru akan menyela tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Menyegel Juubi juga akan mengubah hidupmu selamanya, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto hanya menatapnya, Rikudou Sennin hanya menghela nafas, tau kalau Naruto tidak akan begitu mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Kekuatan Juubi masih terlihat mengambang di setiap tubuh para bijuu, walaupun sudah tidak memiliki wadah lagi dan jiwa Juubi juga sudah tersegel kambali dengan segel Rikudou, namun entah sengaja atau tidak, Kaguya meninggalkan youkai Juubi yang begitu besar dan 'gelap' kepada setiap bijuu dengan harapan bahwa sang dewi kelinci itu bangkit lagi...

Untuk kesekian kalinya...

"Menyegel kekuatan gelap Juubi berarti kau siap kehilangan 'kemanusiaanmu' untuk selamanya, kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi kepada ibuku dan Madara serta Obito"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, ia sudah mendengar semuanya dari cerita Rikudou Sennin saat ia sekarat karena Kyuubi yang diekstrak dari tubuhnya, mereka yang sudah menjadi bagian dari Juubi akan kehilangan sisi humanoid nya seperti yang terjadi pada Obito dan Madara yang benar-benar sudah jauh melampaui batas-batas mereka sendiri.

"Ternyata di dunia Shinobi yang keji ini, masih ada orang-orang seperti bocah Uzumaki itu" ucap salah satu arwah kage yang ada disana, "Di jaman ini, manusia semakin serakah satu sama lainnya dan berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terkuat, untung saja aku sudah mati" dengus arwah Mizukage ketiga dengan ketus.

Kakashi berusaha memulihkan dirinya dengan dibantu Sakura, Sasuke berusaha melawan rasa bersalahnya dengan membiarkan sahabatnya menanggung dosa dunia Shinobi dan Naruto masih mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Aku tidak peduli, selama orang-orang yang berharga ku bahagia dan aman, jadi kumohon Rikudou-jiji izinkan aku menyegel kekuatan Juubi dalam diriku sendiri" tiba-tiba Naruto memegangi dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit kembali, kali ini rasa sakitnya benar-benar mengoyak dirinya, ia jatuh berlutut.

Hashirama yang kebetulan berada tepat di depannya langsung menyangga tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh dan menghantam tanah.

Perasaan Minato yang sejak awal memang sudah berkecamuk sekarang makin gelisah melihat keadaan putranya yang sedemikian menyakitkan, "Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hashi-jiji, aku hanya sedikit se... Akhhh" mata Naruto sayu, keringat membasahi tubuhnya sebesar biji jagung, tubuhnya bergetar seperti menggigil.

Booft!

Semua orang membelalakkan matanya bahkan para biju pun terkejut, Minato merasakan panah menembus dirinya begitu matanya melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Disana

Dada kiri Naruto berlubang besar, bahkan darahnya pun masih mengalir segar dari tempat lubang itu, menandakan jantungnya yang berada di ambang batas.

"Kau... Jadi kau menutupi kondisi aslimu dengan henge?" ucap Minato nanar melihat kondisi putranya, "su...mi...masen tou...Chan" ucap Naruto terputus-putus, Minato menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana menyelamatkan putranya dari dewa kematian.

Sakura segera berlari ketempat Naruto begitu ia mendudukkan Kakashi terlebih dahulu untuk memulihkan tenaganya.

"Naruto-baka! Bagaimana kau bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Sakura hampir memukul Naruto jika saja ia tidak ingat kondisi temannya yang 'sekarat'

Segera saja Sakura membaringkan Naruto lalu membuka pakaian atas Naruto hingga ia bertelanjang dada, tangannya perlahan keluar cahaya hijau menenangkan berusaha memperbaiki sel-sel yang rusak terutama jantungnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dengan nafas terengah-engah, Sakura berusaha memulihkan kondisi tubuh sahabatnya, "nona Haruno, mungkin aku tak bisa membantu banyak tapi... Anija punya teknik regenerasi dari clan Senju untuk memulihkan sel-sel dengan cepat" ujar Tobirama, Hashirama hanya mengangguk berusaha membantu, ia tidak akan membiarkan bocah yang membantu menyelamatkan dunia mati diusia muda, ya tuhan... Bahkan ia baru saja berusia 17 tahun

"Maaf Hashirama, tapi aku tidak bisa mempertahankan kalian di dunia ini lagi, kalian sejak awal sudah mati, dengan tetap mempertahankan kalian sama saja aku melawan hukum alam yang sudah diciptakan oleh dewa" 4 kage dan tim 7 (minus Naruto) terkejut, jika tanpa bantuan dari Hokage pertama, Naruto benar-benar akan mati dalam keadaan sia-sia.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Naruto membuka matanya walau sayu, ia ingin mengucapkan berjuta hal sebelum ia bertemu dengan mereka diakhirat nanti, tapi tenggorokannya seperti menelan sebuah batu besar.

"Juu-bi... Segel..."

"Aku mengerti apa maksudnya" Hiruzen yang sejak tadi terdiam akhirnya buka suara, ia memang terdiam karena berusaha mencari jalan keluar, dunia Shinobi sudah menuju kedamaian tapi pahlawan mereka malah berada diujung tanduk.

"Kau ingin mati dengan membawa Juubi ikut bersamamu kan?"

"Ji-ka itu bi-sa mem-bawa kedamaian sekali la-gi... Aku akan melakukan-nya" Minato runtuh, air matanya mengalir perlahan membentuk sungai kecil, walau ia hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kalian akan segera kukirim kembali ke tempat kalian, tapi aku akan memberi satu kesempatan kalian lagi untuk melakukan sesuatu sebagai salam perpisahan"

"Kita lakukan" ketiga kage lainnya langsung menatap Minato lekat, dia akan melakukan penyegelan siluman kembali seperti yang ia lakukan 17 tahun yang lalu...

Dengan orang yang sama...

"Setidaknya, aku bisa melakukan satu kebaikan untuk dunia Shinobi dan menebus semua kesalahanku 17 tahun yang lalu dan... Berkumpul dengan damai di akhirat nanti..."

Rikudou hanya tersenyum bijak. Minato ayah yang baik, ia akan melakukan segalanya demi keluarga kecilnya yang ia perjuangkan dengan darah, keringat dan air mata.

Seandainya kami-sama memberikan satu penghargaan berwujud kesempatan hidup sekali lagi, mungkin ia akan memberikannya pada 2 orang.

Naruto

Dan

Madara

Naruto terlalu baik untuk mati diusia muda.

Sedangkan Madara...

Itu rahasia sang dewa

Para gabungan 4 hokage menggunakan segel khusus dari Rikudou untuk menyegel kekuatan Juubi yang menahan para bijuu, segel ini tidak membutuhkan tumbal pemakainya seperti yang dialami Minato atau Sarutobi tapi membutuhkan minimal 4 Shinobi sekelas kage untuk melakukannya.

Selama proses, Naruto terus berteriak kesakitan karena kekuatan gelap itu seperti berusaha mengambil alih tubuhnya dari dalam. Sakura tidak tahan melihat ritualnya dan memilih menutup matanya sedangkan Kakashi masih dalam masa pemulihan dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tanpa menurunkan tingkat kewaspadaannya.

"Naruto, kau terlihat lebih kesakitan, apa kita hentikan saja ini?!" Ujar Minato setengah berteriak ke arah Naruto, berharap anaknya mendegar suaranya tapi semakin jauh proses itu dilakukan, Naruto semakin berteriak keras dengan tangan mencengkram tanah dibawahnya karena posisinya yang telentang.

"Jika kau menghentikannya sebelum selesai Minato, Juubi akan mengambil alih tubuh Naruto. Naruto tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya karena hanya setengah kekuatan sedangkan sisanya malah akan menyebar ke setiap Shinobi dan itu sama saja dengan kehancuran dunia" Minato hanya menatap Naruto sedih, disaat seperti ini kenapa Naruto menjadi korban lagi.

Few hours later...

Penyegelan akhirnya selesai, Naruto yang sejak tadi berteriak akhirnya berhenti dengan nafas terengah-engah dan peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, fisiknya pun mengalami perubahan seperti kulitnya yang menjadi lebih putih cenderung pucat dan tanda kumis kucingnya yang memudar sampai hampir tidak terlihat dari jauh walaupun tanda lahir itu tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

Naruto tidak berbicara ataupun bergerak, Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar walaupun jelas dari kedua matanya bahwa ia sangat khawatir pada sahabatnya.

"Naruto! Naruto! Kau masih bisa mendengarku nak?" Minato tampak mengguncang-ngguncangkan tubuh Naruto pelan, takut semakin membuatnya kesakitan.

Naruto tampak membuka matanya pelan, ia tersenyum lebar seakan-akan tidak mempunyai beban pada dunia Shinobi, "Tidak pernah selega ini..."

.x.x.x.

Tuberculosis

Maaf, tapi saya tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk RnR

Saya cukup jika untuk karya tulis saya disini untuk kesenangan dalam berimajinasi saja

 **Spoiler**

 _"Tanjoubi omedetou Naruto, kau sudah besar"_

 _"Anggap saja misi ini hadiah dariku"_

 _"Kau menganggap misi sebagai hadiah?"_

 _"Lalu kalian ingin menganggap ini apa? Hukuman? Apa kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya dianggap sebagai hukuman?"_

 ** _-Daripada para penguasanya yang tamak, dunia kriminal masih bisa dianggap bermoral-_**


	4. NewMission

Desclaimer by

Masashi Kishimoto

Son Jeho Lee Kwangsu

.

.

.

Genre : Fantasy, adventure, crossover, sci-fi, action

Warning : Typo everywhere, OOC, muntah, mual, pusing dan ayan-ayan

Rated : T - M

_

Dimana ini?'

.

.

.

Seseorang terlihat mengambang di tempat tak dikenal, hanya putih yang ada disana...

Tempat penuh kehampaan...

Kau mungkin tidak melihat ada tempat pijakan disana sebelum kakimu benar-benar menjejak sesuatu yang putih disana.

Dia hanya menatap kosong ke atas dengan posisi telentang tanpa ada niat untuk bangun.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kakak?"_

Orang itu langsung menoleh menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tapi yang ia lakukan hanya menoleh kesana-kemari karena suara yang ia dengar terdengar disemua arah.

 _"Kau disini?"_

"K-kau... kau kah itu? Dimana kau?"

 _"Aku disini"_

"Aku hanya mendengar suaramu, dimana kau"

 _"Aku berdiri dan memperhatikanmu bukan disana"_

"Tapi suaramu ada dimana-mana"

 _"Aku selalu menunggumu disini, tidak mungkin jika berpindah tempatkan khekhekhe"_

"Bagaimana caraku menemukanmu?"

.

.

.

 _"Gunakan hatimu, maka kau akan bisa menemukanku..."_

"Bagaimana aku menggunakan hatiku, aku sudah tidak punya hati"

 _"Setiap makhluk ciptaan tuhan pasti memiliki hati... kakak"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau?!"

"Kau?!"

Naruto terkejut melihat Madara berada dihadapannya, ia mungkin sudah memaafkan Madara tapi tetap saja Madara adalah orang yang wajib diwaspadai. Madara hanya menatap Naruto datar dengan wajah tetap stay cool andalannya walau dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto bisa berada di after life seperti dirinya.

"Kau juga mati?"

"Kau yang melakukannya dasar kakek tua!"

"Cih dasar bocah lahir kemarin"

"Kau kakek-kakek tidak ingat umur, sudah tua berniat menguasai dunia lagi"

"Kau...!!!"

"Apa kalian akan seperti itu terus sampai ribuan tahun nanti?"

Naruto dan Madara seketika menoleh saat perdebatan mereka diinterupsi oleh orang asing.

"Kau... siapa?" Tanya Naruto heran, karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu sejak kapan orang asing itu berada disana.

"Itu Shinigami bodoh!" Dengus kesal Madara akan kapasitas otak Naruto yang begitu kecil.

"Apa?! Shinigami? Orang itu Shinigami?" Naruto kebingungan, karena sebelumnya yang ia bayangkan tentang shinigami adalah makhluk berwajah tengkorak dengan jubah putih, rambut putih dan sabit berantai serta pisau dimulutnya, setidaknya itulah imajinasi dalam pikiran Naruto.

Tapi yang ada dihadapannya adalah pria dengan wajah tampan, rambut hitam, mata berwarna emas dan jubah kebesaran berwarna putih, Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka 2 orang musuh bisa berada di satu tempat tanpa saling melukai satu sama lain"

"Sialan orang ini" Madara mendecih, jika ia tidak ingat orang menyebalkan ini adalah shinigami mungkin ia akan merobek mulutnya dengan sabit berantai.

"Santai saja Madara tidak usah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu, kekuatanmu yang kau agung-agungkan itu tidak akan berguna disini" Naruto sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat mood Madara tambah hancur.

Naruto lalu duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki nya karena ia lelah terus berdiri, hei orang mati juga bisa kelelahan kalian tau.

"Dengar itu kakek tua"

"Kau cukup diam bocah!"

"Bisakah kalian diam?! atau aku akan melempar kalian ke kawanan cerberus yang lapar" shinigami itu hanya berucap datar, dia ingin berbicara santai dan lembut tapi dua orang ini ingin sebaliknya.

"Cer-cerberus?!" Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan anjing berkepala 3 itu lagi, cukup saat ia berhadapan melawan Pain saja.

"Aku hanya penarik jiwa kalian dari dunia ke after life. Setelah ini, kalian harus memikirkan cara keluar dari sini dan berhadapan dengan Kami-sama" Madara hanya memandangnya datar, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia takut, takut ia tidak akan bisa bertemu Izuna dan takut akan hukuman yang berikan Kami-sama nanti, ia tahu seberapa besar dosanya selama hidup, bahkan setelah mati pun ia tidak jera melakukannya karena hasutan dari Zetsu hitam. Sialan, ia ingin sekali membakar makhluk itu sebelum menyegelnya bersama ibunya di bulan.

Naruto sudah komat-kamit mengucapkan doa-doa yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman nanti, Naruto sendiri sadar kalo ia bukan orang religius tapi ia juga bukan pendosa seperti Madara. Shinigami terkekeh melihat sifat 2 orang yang berlainan sisi itu, dia pasti akan dapat tontonan yang menarik dari mereka berdua.

Setelah menjejakan kaki nya pelan ke bawah sontak saja ia menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan dua anak adam yang dalam mode kebingungan sekaligus terkejut, "Eh dimana orang itu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dan Madara hanya memandangnya datar khas Uchiha "mana aku tau bodoh" tukasnya lalu menyibak sedikit poni panjang di mata kanannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah tujuan yang tidak jelas.

'Jika dicari secara acak mungkin saja ketemu sambil tetap berpikir dan menganalisis keadaan' pikir Madara mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, Madara sebenarnya sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan seorang pemuda lebih tepatnya bocah tapi siapa peduli, bocah itu sudah menyulut perang dingin setelah penghinaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu jadi ia tidak akan peduli jika memang benar Naruto akan dimakan Cerberus. Ia malah bersyukur, setidaknya bebannya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Hei kau mau kemana kakek tua?" Teriak Naruto sembari bangkit dari posisi duduk bersila nya tadi dan mulai berlari mengikuti Madara, sebenarnya perasaannya tidak yakin kalau kakek tua itu tau jalan keluar dari ruangan hampa putih ini.

"Ikuti saja atau kau kutinggal disini"

"Seperti kau bisa meninggalkanku saja"

"Baiklah tetap disini dan jangan ikuti aku" Naruto terkesiap, jika ia mengikuti Madara, ia akan sengsara tapi jika ia tetap disini ia juga semakin menderita, sial ini seperti berada di ujung jurang dengan hewan buas dibelakangmu, kecuali jika Madara mau disamakan dengan kucing.

"Kau masih saja kekanakan walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun" dengus Naruto berbicara fakta yang menbuat alis Madara berkedut kesal.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, yang tidak mau ditinggalkan dan mengekor seperti anak ayam"

"Daripada kau berlagak seperti harimau padahal sebenarnya takut seperti kucing" sengit Naruto, tenang saja mereka tidak melakukan pertumpahan darah hanya akan ada perang mulut.

"setidaknya kucing tidak menangis dan tidak mengekor seperti anak ayam" balas Madara dengan cuek, mereka tetap saling balas hinaan dan ejekan sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau menangis Uzumaki" seringai Madara.

"Aku tidak--"

"Apa?"

Skak mat

Naruto terdiam, Madara berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam hati nya, mulut tajamnya sudah terlatih puluhan tahun untuk memenangkan suatu perdebatan apalagi melawan bocah seperti Uzumaki muda ini.

"Kenapa kau sejak tadi mengikutiku, carilah jalan keluar sendiri!"

"Bukankah lebih baik bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan keluar daripada pergi sendiri-sendiri kakek tua" Madara mendelik ke arah Naruto, masih berani juga bocah ini meledeknya kakek tua, dasar tidak sopan. Madara sontak makin mempercepat jalannya setelah mendengar ejekan (baca: hinaan) yang terlontar dari mulut kurang ajar Naruto. Naruto segera mempercepat jalannya mengikuti Madara membuat Madara lebih kesal bahkan untuk melihat wajah Naruto tersenyum bodoh, jika ia tidak ingat seberapa besar kekuatan anak ini ia akan dengan senang hati mengoyak tubuhnya.

Naruto sudah komat-kamit mengucapkan doa-doa yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari hukuman nanti, Naruto sendiri sadar kalo ia bukan orang religius tapi ia juga bukan pendosa seperti Madara. Shinigami terkekeh melihat sifat 2 orang yang berlainan sisi itu, dia pasti akan dapat tontonan yang menarik dari mereka berdua.

Setelah menjejakan kaki nya pelan ke bawah sontak saja ia menghilang begitu saja meninggalkan dua anak adam yang dalam mode kebingungan sekaligus terkejut, "Eh dimana orang itu?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dan Madara hanya memandangnya datar khas Uchiha "mana aku tau bodoh" tukasnya lalu menyibak sedikit poni panjang di mata kanannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah tujuan yang tidak jelas.

'Jika dicari secara acak mungkin saja ketemu sambil tetap berpikir dan menganalisis keadaan' pikir Madara mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri, Madara sebenarnya sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan seorang pemuda lebih tepatnya bocah tapi siapa peduli, bocah itu sudah menyulut perang dingin setelah penghinaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu jadi ia tidak akan peduli jika memang benar Naruto akan dimakan Cerberus. Ia malah bersyukur, setidaknya bebannya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Hei kau mau kemana kakek tua?" Teriak Naruto sembari bangkit dari posisi duduk bersila nya tadi dan mulai berlari mengikuti Madara, sebenarnya perasaannya tidak yakin kalau kakek tua itu tau jalan keluar dari ruangan hampa putih ini.

"Ikuti saja atau kau kutinggal disini"

"Seperti kau bisa meninggalkanku saja"

"Baiklah tetap disini dan jangan ikuti aku" Naruto terkesiap, jika ia mengikuti Madara, ia akan sengsara tapi jika ia tetap disini ia juga semakin menderita, sial ini seperti berada di ujung jurang dengan hewan buas dibelakangmu, kecuali jika Madara mau disamakan dengan kucing.

"Kau masih saja kekanakan walau sudah berumur ratusan tahun" dengus Naruto berbicara fakta yang menbuat alis Madara berkedut kesal.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, yang tidak mau ditinggalkan dan mengekor seperti anak ayam"

"Daripada kau berlagak seperti harimau padahal sebenarnya takut seperti kucing" sengit Naruto, tenang saja mereka tidak melakukan pertumpahan darah hanya akan ada perang mulut.

"setidaknya kucing tidak menangis dan tidak mengekor seperti anak ayam" balas Madara dengan cuek, mereka tetap saling balas hinaan dan ejekan sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak menangis!"

"Aku tidak bilang kau menangis Uzumaki" seringai Madara.

"Aku tidak--"

"Apa?"

Skak mat

Naruto terdiam, Madara berjingkrak-jingkrak dalam hati nya, mulut tajamnya sudah terlatih puluhan tahun untuk memenangkan suatu perdebatan apalagi melawan bocah seperti Uzumaki muda ini.

"Kenapa kau sejak tadi mengikutiku, carilah jalan keluar sendiri!"

"Bukankah lebih baik bekerja sama untuk mencari jalan keluar daripada pergi sendiri-sendiri kakek tua" Madara mendelik ke arah Naruto, masih berani juga bocah ini meledeknya kakek tua, dasar tidak sopan. Madara sontak makin mempercepat jalannya setelah mendengar ejekan (baca: hinaan) yang terlontar dari mulut kurang ajar Naruto. Naruto segera mempercepat jalannya mengikuti Madara membuat Madara lebih kesal bahkan untuk melihat wajah Naruto tersenyum bodoh, jika ia tidak ingat seberapa besar kekuatan anak ini ia akan dengan senang hati mengoyak tubuhnya. melihat ke arah yang dilihat Madara.

seketika ia terdiam.

"Ini...!!" Naruto kehilangan kata-katanya

"Kau benar... ini adalah jembatan seleksi" Madara berusaha mempertahankan keseimbangannya karena merasakan tekanan yang begitu gelap disekelilingnya. Seolah-olah jiwa-jiwa yang tersesat di bawah jembatan ini berusaha menariknya untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Ini adalah jembatan untuk menyeleksi kita apakah sanggup untuk mencapai pintu akhirat atau tidak. Naruto! kali ini jangan membantah dan dengarkan aku, kita akan melewati jembatan panjang ini dan jangan sampai kau menoleh ke kanan atau kekiri jika kau tidak ingin menjadi jiwa yang tersesat seperti mereka!" Naruto mengangguk setuju tanpa banyak bicara lagi.

Mereka berjalan dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Sesekali Madara atau Naruto akan tersandung lalu terseret jika mereka menoleh walau hanya sekilas saja, itulah yang membuat Naruto kali ini benar-benar bersyukur Madara mau memberitahunya

'setidaknya Madara memiliki sisi baik yang tersembunyi' batinnya

Setelah memakan waktu yang lama dengan penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan dihati, mereka berhasil sampai di tepi jembatan dan disana sudah berdiri seorang penjaga gerbang dengan tubuh yang bahkan lebih besar dari susanoo sempurna milik Madara karena tubuh yang 200 kali lipat dari tubuh mereka, penjaga itu terlihat menganggukan kepala setelah melihat mereka berdua berhasil melewati jembatan penyortir lalu membuka gerbang besi berukuran besar dihadapan mereka.

"Silahkan masuk kedalam dan tolong jaga sikap kalian" ucap penjaga tersebut

"iya iya kami me ittaiiii!!!!" Naruto terkejut begitu merasakan ada menginjak kakinya dengan kekuatan penuh, Madara hanya memberi kode lewat tatapan matanya seakan berkata diam-atau-gargoyle-itu-akan-melempar-kita-ke-neraka

Naruto langsung terdiam tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi, Madara mengangguk pelan pada gargoyle itu lalu menarik Naruto yang masih takut untuk masuk kedalam.

Setelah melewati gerbang raksasa tadi mereka dihadapkan pada sebuah tangga menuju ke atas mengarah pada sebuah tempat aneh yang entah apa itu, Naruto hanya menelan ludah gugup karena ia sebentar lagi akan bertemu kami-sama.

"Akhirnya kalian datang, sudah lama aku menunggu disini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh" Seseorang berdiri di tengah derasnya hujan, mengabaikan gelapnya malam dan dinginnya musim gugur di bulan Oktober. Ia hanya berdiri disana, memakai pakaian hitam dan berdiri di depan pusara seseorang yang ia bilang bodoh, orang itu memang benar-benar bodoh, dia sudah mengumpat kata yang sama puluhan kali berharap orang yang terbaring disana dapat mendengar umpatannya lalu bangun dan meninjunya tepat diwajah, ia tidak peduli.

Orang yang pernah berteriak ingin jadi Hokage

Orang yang sangat membelanya disaat semua orang menghakiminya

Orang yang mau bersusah payah membawanya pulang

Kenapa saat dirinya pulang, orang bodoh itu yang pergi?

Jadi ini karma karena dosanya dimasa lalu?

"Kau bodoh, dobe, usuratonkachi" Sasuke hanya menatap datar, tapi tidak ada yang tau lelehan air matanya yang tersamarkan rintikan hujan, hanya Sasuke dan tuhan yang tau.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan, ia tidak berani mendekat. Sasuke saat ini masih diselimuti duka karena sahabat terdekatnya meregang nyawa tepat setelah mereka menggunakan jutsu Rikudou untuk membebaskan orang-orang yang terkena Mugen Tsukuyomi. Jika Sasuke terus seperti ini, ia hanya akan menyakiti diri nya sendiri.

"Sasuke, ayo pulang. Kau sudah 4 Jam berada disini, kau bisa sakit" Sakura membawa payung untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, ia berbalik menuju arah Sakura dan berjalan tanpa peduli pada Sakura yang sejak tadi mengikutinya untuk memastikannya tidak kehujanan lagi.

"Bukankah Naruto orang paling bodoh, ia menyia-nyiakan dirinya sendiri demi dunia terkutuk ini" gurat marah tergambar jelas di wajah Uchiha terakhir di dunia shinobi itu. "Ia melakukannya atas keinginannya sendiri Sasuke, aku hanya bisa berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya Naruto mendapatkan hidup seperti yang ia impikan"

"Aku akan menjalani hukuman setelah ini dan mengembara ke seluruh pelosok dunia Shinobi" Sakura sedikit terhenyak, tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat, sejak awal dirinya hanya menjadi beban untuk tim 7.

"Jangan menganggap dirimu beban, Sakura. Semua orang mempunyai kekuatan mereka sendiri, kau hanya belum menunjukannya pada dunia" wajah Sakura memerah, tapi ia segera tersadar dari Euphoria karena ini masih hari duka untuk Konoha dan seluruh dunia Shinobi.

Apakah Naruto bisa kembali?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kami-sama?!" tidak ada yang akan menyangkal bahwa Naruto saat ini benar-benar terpukau bahkan Madara yang sudah pernah mati dua kali pun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kami-sama sebelumnya.

"Wah... Kalian datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga, aku pikir kalian akan bermain sebentar dengan roh tersesat dibawah sana. Nah bagaimana kabar kalian? Jangan terlalu terburu-buru, kita bisa mengobrol layaknya manusia kan? Aku punya beberapa cangkir teh dan oh apa kalian mau lemon drop?" wajah kami-sama terlihat berseri-seri

Sungguh, melihat Kami-sama menunjukan keramahannya seperti ini membuat Madara merinding seketika, apa semua dewa semenggelikan ini? bahkan ia lebih memilih menendang pantat Hashirama daripada harus disini, oh iya ingatkan dia jika bertemu nanti.

Pandangan Naruto mengenai kami-sama jauh di luar ekspetasinya, ia ingin kabur dari sini, tapi apakah bisa? dia sudah mati. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya kembali merindukan teman-temannya.

"Jadi anda benar-benar kami-sama?"

"Terserah kalian ingin percaya aku atau tidak sekarang ikut denganku"

Kedua anak adam beda generasi itu segera mengikuti sang dewa tanpa banyak bicara ataupun berdebat seperti tadi, sepertinya pengaruh sang kami membuat mereka mencicit ketakutan.

Mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang tampak seperti ruang sidang.

"tempat apa ini?"

"ini nibbana"

"nib-nibbana?" tanya Madara, bukankah tempat ini tempat penghakiman ya?

"eh dimana kami-sama" tanya Naruto kebingungan karena begitu ia berkedip sosok yang mengaku dewa sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Madara merasakan hawa yang aneh bahkan Naruto yang notabene orang paling tidak peka didunia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres disini.

Tiba-tiba tubuh mereka langsung menjadi kaku, Naruto mulai panik dan berusaha menggerakan badannya sedangkan Madara tetap tenang walau tangannya juga berusaha kuat untuk melepaskan diri.

Kaki mereka sudah menapak berbagai hal bergerak secara perlahan menghadap sang hakim dari segala hakim.

"Uchiha Madara, Kesalahan mu sungguh sangat besar, pembunuhan, berusaha menghancurkan dunia, berusaha menjadi tuhan, berusaha mengacaukan arus dunia, dengan ini kau akan dihukum di neraka tingkat 7" Ucap kami-sama bagaikan bilah pedang yang memotong tenggorokan Madara, ia terdiam ia tau mungkin ini yang harus ia terima, menjadi konsekuensi karena perbuatannya tapi apa masih mungkin ia akan diampuni? Madara mengepalkan tangannya yang berkeringat dingin mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri. Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikannya, kalau sudah menyangkut akhirat, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto seketika menoleh dengan panik begitu namanya disebutkan dengan lantang, ketakutannya akan menjadi kenyataan. "Kau punya kebaikan yang begitu besar, tidak ada dendam di dalam hati mu kau juga mengorbankan dirimu sendiri untuk kebaikan orang lain, dengan ini kau akan di tempatkan di nirwana bersama orang tuamu" Naruto hanya menatap kosong, setelah ini ia akan benar-benar bertemu orang tua nya? kebahagiaan membucah dalam dirinya kala ia mengingat kalo ayahnya akan menjemputnya setelah ini, tak terasa sungai kecil mengalir dari kedua pipinya yang halus bak kulit bayi walaupun kulit itu menjadi saksi goresan kesakitan yang dia alami selama hidup nya. Naruto segera tersadar dan mengusap kasar pipinya untuk menghilangkan bekas air mata.

Tapi Naruto ingat tentang Madara, bukankah Madara harusnya tidak mendapat hukuman seberat ini, ia hanya korban hasutan iblis yang sesungguhnya.

"Kami-sama, aku ingin minta keringanan hukuman Madara, bagaimanapun ia hanya dihasut Zetsu hitam untuk menjalakan niat yang sebenarnya, Madara ditipu dengan cara mengubah isi tablet batu Uchiha sesuai keinginan Zetsu" Naruto bersujud dihadapan sang hakim, Madara terkejut atas tindakan Naruto yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena ingin membelanya, tapi ia tak mungkin membenarkan atau menyangkal nya ia serba salah disini "Angkat kepalamu nak, kau tidak perlu memohon seperti itu" Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang hakim.

"Baiklah begini saja, kalian akan mendapat misi jika kalian berhasil menyelesaikan misi itu kalian berdua akan kumasukan ke surga tapi jika kalian gagal sebelum misi nya tercapai kalian kalian akan dimasukan ke neraka berdua juga, bagaimana?" Naruto dan Madara seketika mengangkat kepalanya dengan perasaan kaget dengan mata terbelalak.

 _Kesempatan kedua..._

 _Jika berhasil ia bisa bertemu adiknya_

 _Jika gagal ia akan di neraka selamanya_

Naruto maupun Madara tidak memberikan respon terkait pernyataan kami-sama beberapa saat yang lalu, mereka menimbang baik buruknya untuk mengambil keputusan.

Kenapa Naruto malah mempertimbangkannya bukankah ia sudah pasti fix masuk surga jika ia menolaknya dan bisa jadi ia malah terjerumus di lembah neraka hanya karena gagal melaksanakan misi.

Hey ma men ia masih punya hati.

"Aku terima, apa misi nya?"

Madara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya? apa sebenarnya yang tertanam di otak anak ini?

"Apa yang kau katakan bocah?! bukankah sudah jelas kau pasti masuk surga. Kenapa kau malah menerima misi ini dengan membahayakan dirimu sendiri untuk kedua kalinya?!"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, ini keputusanku dan akupun tidak peduli bagaimana keputusanmu nanti"

"Baiklah misi kalian ada di dimensi lain, jadi aku akan mengirim kalian ke dimensi itu dan membiarkan kalian hidup untuk kedua kalinya"

Misi di dimensi lain?

Bahkan mereka saja tidak diberitahu apapun tentang dimensi yang akan mereka jalani

"Anggap saja misi ini hadiah dariku"

"Kau menganggap misi sebagai hadiah?"

"Lalu kalian ingin menganggap ini apa? Hukuman? Apa kesempatan hidup untuk kedua kalinya dianggap sebagai hukuman?"

 _TBC._


End file.
